Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a substrate processing system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for providing processing gases to a process chamber with improved uniformity.
Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing of microelectronic devices, inductively coupled plasma reactors are used in various processes. Conventional inductively coupled plasma reactors generally include a vacuum chamber having a side wall and a ceiling, a workpiece support pedestal within the chamber and generally facing the ceiling, a gas inlet capable of supplying one or more processing gases into the chamber, and one or more coil antennas overlying the ceiling. A gas inlet generally includes one or more gas lines coupled to a gas delivery assembly with a plurality of outlets.
The gas delivery assembly generally includes a hub, a nozzle, and outlets disposed in the side wall of the nozzle. Typically there is a vacuum pump disposed in the vacuum chamber to maintain the vacuum environment inside the chamber. It has been observed that in certain applications or chamber designs, there is a skew in the distribution of processing gas.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus for delivering processing gas with improved uniformity.